


If I Had Any Sense (I Guess I'd Fear This)

by helens78



Series: Shameless [5]
Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: Dominance/submission, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago, Jason spent a week with Liam.  Neither of Jason's owners since then was willing to lend him out again, but now Jason's single and free, and Liam wants to know what it would take to get Jason back into his house.  Liam's willing to offer a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had Any Sense (I Guess I'd Fear This)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



> For the [](http://random-fic-is-random.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**random_fic_is_random**](http://random-fic-is-random.dreamwidth.org/) New Year's comment fic challenge, under [](http://telesilla.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**telesilla**](http://telesilla.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt of "Liam Neeson/Jason Isaacs, going back for more". I have always wanted to explore the Jason from [Shameless](http://archiveofourown.org/works/33786) a little more, and the Liam from that universe is pushy on a level that would scare even the toughest sub on the block. Going back to one of my RPF OTPs seemed like the most natural thing in the world. I'd love to see more of them, too.

The only reason Jason hadn't called it after two days, when Bill was on the phone for his nightly check-in, was his stubbornness. Stubbornness and bravado that Liam eventually wore out of him; by day five, Bill's voice was a lifeline and Jason stuck with it because he _could not_ let Liam see how broken he was. It was only a week. Before Eclipse, Jason had had far worse weeks. He managed to get through entire hours afterward without thinking of Liam; it was only about a year before he stopped dreaming about Liam's hands and waking up hard and scared shitless.

Bill was pretty pissed off at Jason for sticking it out that long. "You're supposed to fucking safeword," he said. "I would have pulled you out in a heartbeat." Bill is never going to understand.

Getting called out on the dining room floor so someone can pay respects to the chef isn't uncommon here, but Jason still stumbles over his own feet when he sees who it is. Somehow he's managed to avoid Liam all these years, or maybe Liam's been avoiding him. Either way, Jason grabs the towel off his shoulder and starts twisting it in his hands as he goes over to see Liam; he hopes the chef's coat is heavy enough to hide his erection.

"Jason. How are you?"

"Fine," Jason says. _Try to keep it pleasant. Try to stay cool._ "And yourself?"

"Well enough." Liam looks Jason over, and Jason holds his breath. His knuckles are as white as the towel he's holding. There is no way Liam's missed Jason's erection at this point; Jason's amazed he's not knocking dishes off Liam's goddamned table with it.

_Whore, he's right about you, you're a fucking whore at heart and you want him to make you remember it..._

"I've heard you're finished with your contracts."

"Yes--" Jason's voice almost breaks on that one syllable; he clears his throat and starts again. "Yes. My time with Eclipse was over, and I decided to take a job in the kitchen instead of extending the contract."

"I don't suppose I can offer you a job in _my_ kitchen."

Jason barks out a laugh before he can stop himself. "No. I'm happy where I am."

"Are you?"

This time the once-over starts at Jason's face and ends at his feet, and the slow move down makes Jason's knees weak, makes him want to match motions to Liam's gaze and get on his knees. _You'd love that, wouldn't you, you cruel fucking bastard? Love to get the chef, the one free man in the kitchen, on his knees in front of everybody._ The fact that the dining room's mostly deserted is irrelevant.

"I'm happy where I am," Jason says, more faintly this time. He licks his lips; if he were on the floor, if he were where Liam wanted him, Liam could just reach over and put that big hand on the back of Jason's neck and hold him down, push him into place, maybe even get Jason under the table while he had dessert. _Oh, God. Oh, God. Get out. Get out of here, get out get out get out..._

It's no use; he didn't listen to that voice five years ago, and he isn't listening now. "Liam..."

"I've told Eclipse that I'll pay a million five for three months of your time--"

"Jesus," Jason explodes. He feels faint now; he drops the towel and braces himself on Liam's table. His knees were weak to begin with, and now the room is spinning.

Liam's behind him in a minute, and Jason tries to tell himself to move, but all Liam's doing is pulling out the chair for him, easing Jason into it. He goes back to his own chair when he's done, and he pushes his glass of water across the table to Jason. Jason takes it and sucks half of it down, trying not to think about whether Liam's watching him swallow.

"Why?" Jason asks, finally. He wipes his sleeve across his lips. He's still breathing hard. "Why--you could have ten boys for a year for that." Okay, that's an exaggeration. Ten boys for six months, maybe. "Why?"

"Because I want you to say yes."

Jason's past caring whether Liam knows how shaken he is; it can hardly be a surprise at this point, after all. He puts his face in his hands, tries to breathe.

But he is _not_ going to have this conversation with his face hidden. He'll have it looking into Liam's eyes, or not at all. He sits up again, sits up straight, and looks right at Liam, catching his gaze and holding it.

Liam's the one who shifts in his seat this time, and when even that's not enough, he reaches a hand into his lap. Jason can't see for sure, but if Liam's adjusting himself, that's interesting as hell. _Just because I met his eyes? Because I can, or because I had to?_

"I want you to say yes," Liam whispers.

"And I want to be done being anyone's property." A million five. One million, five hundred thousand dollars. The last time Jason was contracted, he was taking home eighty percent of his contract fees in the final year. Short contracts have higher finders' fees, but assuming seventy-five percent, factoring in taxes--Christ, that'd put him in the top tax bracket for sure, the full twenty-five percent--it's still over eight hundred thousand dollars. Enough to buy a house, maybe, if he doesn't want anything too fancy.

"Tell me what you want. What it'll take to bring you home with me today." Liam reaches across the table, and Jason's too stunned by the thought--_today?_\--to move. Liam's hand wraps around Jason's wrist, and Jason gasps aloud, legs spreading apart of their own goddamned volition. "Safe calls? Weekly visits from someone you trust? Do you want me to get rid of the rest of the house staff while you're there?"

"Liam--" Jason's tongue feels unbearably thick in his mouth. "_Please_..."

This time Liam shuts his eyes, but his grip on Jason's wrist tightens. Jason groans. "Please," he murmurs again, just to see what effect it has. He can feel a tremor run through Liam's fingers.

Liam gets his eyes open again. "Tell me," he says, but he's pleading now.

"I want--" _Oh, God, you crazy fucking idiot, you cannot possibly be considering this. Jesus._ "I want," Jason says again, softly, "everyone gone but us. I want a daily safe call." Liam nods at both those things. Easy. Easy. "I want a million even _after_ finders' fees and taxes." Liam nods at that, too. "And I want an answer to this question. _Why?_"

Liam licks his lips and shakes his head. He lets Jason's wrist go and sits back in his chair, and now he's not meeting Jason's eyes anymore.

"I don't have any answers you'd believe."

"Don't you fucking tell me what I'd believe," Jason snaps, face flushing red. "I want the _truth_."

When Liam looks back at him, he looks angry, but that's a look Jason's seen on him before. It doesn't scare him any more than just being here, just having this conversation, does.

"Well, either I'm damned to want things I can't have, or I haven't been able to fuck the want for you out of my system in the last five years," Liam growls. "And don't you fucking think for a moment that I haven't tried."

"Shit," Jason whispers. He digs the heels of his hands into his eyes--fuck, mistake, he's been working, and now his eyes are going to sting like hell. "Shit shit _shit_." It was an honest answer. He knows it was an honest answer, because it's been like that for Jason, too. He's had God-knows-how-many cocks up his ass and God-knows-how-many people putting him on his knees since then--Viggo was very generous, and Jason always took full advantage of Hawaii--and he still dreams about the man in front of him. Still.

Liam doesn't push him. Of course he doesn't; for these next few moments, he doesn't own him. He stays silent while Jason whispers curses and blinks the garlic oil out of his eyes.

And then Jason's done cursing, done for now, at least, and he slides off the chair and crawls the two feet it takes to be kneeling at Liam's side.

"God in fucking heaven," Liam whispers. He reaches out, but he doesn't quite touch Jason, and now Jason can see the tremble in Liam's hand. Liam clenches that hand into a fist--oh, _Christ_\--and leaves it resting on his knee. "That's a yes, then? Three months with all your terms?"

Jason's so hard he can't see straight, can't get his voice working, but he knows one thing he can do. He licks his lips, and he leans forward, kissing Liam's fist, moving slowly down from one tense, tight knuckle to the next. He rests his face against Liam's knee when he gets to the bottom, and he nods.

"Yes," he whispers. "Master."

_-end-_


End file.
